Such droplet separator installations are known which have inclined rows of parallel droplet separator profiles. Collecting ducts for intercepting and discharging the separated liquid are arranged adjacent to the lower ends of the rows. A plurality of droplet separator profiles arranged parallel with respect to one another are combined through common side walls to generate an assembly, wherein the individual assemblies are adapted to be connected by means of lateral coupling tubes. Furthermore, such known droplet separator installations have carrier straps for the support of rinsing means for rinsing the droplet separator profile row. The droplet separator profile rows are supported in operation on an appropriate support structure of the gas washer, cooling tower etc.